Guilty Gear 20th Anniversary Edition
Guilty Gear 20th Anniversary Edition is a physical bundle for the Nintendo Switch that includes Guilty Gear and Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R, games developed by Arc System Works and published by PQube and Arc System Works. Both are sold separately on the Nintendo eShop as well. Gameplay Guilty Gear games are set in 2D, similar to Street Fighter and King of Fighters, but are fast-paced and focuse more on the use of combo techniques. The first game (Guilty Gear) features 10 characters and 3 hidden characters. It uses a 6 button layout: Punch, Kick, Slash, H-Slash, Taunt, and Respect. However, the Slash and H-Slash buttons can be used as additional punches and kicks of medium and heavy strengths, in case of characters that don't need weapons (for example, Potemkin). Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R is the final installment and epitome of the Guilty Gear XX series that polished everything introduced in the 12 previous installments to reach optimal balance. Mechanics like the universal overhead attack “Dust” as well as “Roman Cancel”, which allows players to cancel all kinds of actions and therefore increases their options dramatically, set the bar for the series’ sequel: Guilty Gear Xrd. Plot Guilty Gear Guilty Gear follows the story of ten combatants entering "The Second Sacred Order Tournament" for reasons of their own. Set in a bleak future in which its present time has just recovered from a 100-year-war against man-made bio-organic weapons called "Gears". A Gear named Testament began a plan to resurrect Justice and wipe out the human race. Fearing this, the Union of Nations began a fighting tournament in order to find fighters who would be able to defeat Testament and the coming revival of Justice, giving the winner the prize of being able to acquire anything they desire. As the combatants fight through the stages of the tournament they begin find out the true meaning of the tournament. After defeating Testament in the second to last stage of the tournament, the character aids Justice's revival by being the sacrifice. After defeating the threat of Justice, order is restored with an uneasy peace. Canonically, the winner of the first game is Sol Badguy. However, the events of each character's ending can all be considered more or less canonical, save victory in the tournament (May being reunited with Johnny, Zato's taking over by Eddie, Baldhead's decision to become a healer again, etc.) Playable characters Guilty Gear * Axl Low * Chipp Zanuff * Dr. Baldhead * Kliff Undersn * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Potemkin * Sol Badguy * Zato-1 Hidden Characters The player can battle and unlock Baiken only if they beat the game, using Sol or Ky, with no continues. Upon reaching Baiken, though, the player can fight her as many times as they wish. * Baiken Boss Characters Unlocked by beating the game with any character, continues or no continues. * Justice * Testament Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R * A.B.A * Anji Mito * Axl Low * Baiken * Bridget * Chipp Zanuff * Dizzy * Eddie * Faust * I-No * Jam Kuradoberi * Johnny * Justice * Kliff Undersn * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Order-Sol * Potemkin * Robo-Ky * Slayer * Sol Badguy * Testament * Venom * Zappa Reception Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 video games Category:Arc System Works games Category:Video game compilations Category:Fighting games